The invention relates to a soldering lug for mounting electrical conductor wires and winding wires and, in particular, a soldering lug which is support-mounted in the coil form flange of an electrical coil.
Previously known pin-shaped or hook-shaped soldering lugs inserted into the flange of coil forms of electric coils must in most instances be wound or wrapped around with the coil wire in order to fix the winding wire ends. Soldering lugs are also known in which the winding wire ends are clamped or squeezed in through mechanical deformation of the soldering lug and are thereby fixed in position. All these know embodiments necessitate considerable time for fixing the winding wire ends, whereby, in part, additional auxiliary apparatus which is manually actuated, is necessary. Such an apparatus can be automated only with difficulty.
The known lamellar or plate-like soldering lug 1, illustrated in a partially fragmented fashion and in plan view in FIG. 1, has a notch-like edge recess 2 into which the winding wire end can be clamped. The disadvantage of this soldering lug is its rigid design which must be matched to the respective wire diameter. Varying wire thickness, accordingly require a different soldering lug design, respectively. Moreover, the danger always exits that the wires during fixation will be cut through by a sharp-edged notch.